Halloween y un Obliviate para condimentar
by Suicchin
Summary: One-shot. La noche de Halloween Remus Lupin no era la persona mas feliz del mundo. Pero puede un encuentro con caperucita roja alegrarle un poco la noche? Remus L. x Lily E. SI NO LES GUSTA LA PAREJA NO LEAN


Halloween y un obliviate para condimentar

La noche del 31 de octubre había llegado por fin para los emocionados merodeadores, de ya 16 años. Toda Hogwarts se revolucionaba cuando llegaba Halloween. Los pasillos eran adornados con objetos alusivos a la fecha: calaberas, esqueletos, calabazas talladas, velas encendidas, telarañas,fantasmas enardesidos.

James, vestido de momia, y Sirius, vestido de mosquetero con bigotes y todo, disfrutaban mas que nadie esa fecha, haciendole fechorias a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, mientras Peter, con un ridiculo traje de fantasma, los seguia detras con sus calderos con dulces como si fuera una mula. Pero cierto licántropo simplemente no podia estar tan feliz. Él era un hombre lobo 1 vez al mes el resto del año...No le hacia la mas mínima gracia ver chicos tonteando vestidos de lobos como si fuera algo de lo que jactarse.

Sim embargo, sus amigos estaban demasiado distraídos como para notar la molestia en su amigo, asi que solo los dejo seguir con sus juegos, siguiendolos en silencio, con una bincha que simulaba ser una flecha que cruzaba su cabeza.

Llegó la hora de ir a comer. La multitud de alumnos les impidió llegar rápido pero lograron hacerse paso por entre los jovenes hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. El Gran Salón estaba adornado con largas pancartas de color negro y naranja y hasta Dumbledore estaba vestido para la ocasión, mostrandose feliz por el entusiasmo mostrado entre los chicos de las diferentes casas.

Se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre, charlando y riendo con el recuerdo de alguna broma en especial. Aun asi, aun faltaba alguien de su grupo. Aun no veían a Lily por ningun lado. La chica de sexto todavia no habia hecho su aparición y todos se mostraban espectantes por su disfraz, pues no habia querido darle pistas de él.

-Mira James! Es Quejicus! Vamos! - Sirius tomó del brazo a su amigo de anteojos y lo jaló entre la multitud, con dirección a la mesa escarlata. Peter no quería perderse ningun detalles de las fechorias de los chicos mas populares de toda la escuela asi que los siguio como un perrito faldero.

-Ire a por Lily! - les gritó, no muy seguro que de lo escucharan.

Así, con algo de trabajo, logró llegar a los deserticos pasillos que daban con la sala común de Gryffindor. No habia nadie alli, como era logico, porque estaban todos los chicos pidiendo sus caramelos y el tipico 'dulce o truco'.

El castaño suspiró agotado y se dejó caer en una butaca frente a la chimenea, mirando con pereza el fuego. Se quedó alli en silencio varios minutos hasta que unos pasos detras de él lo hicieron girarse. La vista que tenía lo dejo boquiabierto. Lily vestia una pollera roja muy corta, una camisa de un escote considerable, una capa roja que convinaba a la perfeccion con su anaranjado cabello y unos ojos resplandecientes en aquella penumbra.

-Remus? Que haces por aqui? No deberias estar con los demas jugando por ahi? - la pelirroja hizo su acostumbrado ademan,poniendo sus manos en sus caderas e inclinandose hacia adelante levemente.

El pobre chico intentaba que sus ojos no se movieran hacia su pecho, pero se le estaba haciendo tortuosamente dificil aquello. Siempre habia sentido cierta atraccion hacia la chica, pero que escondió para no tener peleas con James, su mejor amigo. Se sentía culpable por ver a Lily se esa forma, pero era humano y era hombre a pesar de todo, y aunque fuera la novia del chico de anteojos, todavia le gustaba un poco.

-Um..-tartamudeo, girando su cabeza para distraer su mirada en otro lado de la habitacion.- V-vine a buscarte, Lils. Los chicos estaban muy entretenidos y a mi no me agrada realmente Halloween, asi que me pareció mejor venir aqui.

Lily lo miró con cierta preocupacion. Era demasiado considerada para su propio bien, mas para con el licantropo por quien sentia debilidad, al ser siempre tan amable, responsable y en palabras de la pelirroja ,'adorable'. -Quedemonos aqui un rato entonces. No estoy tan apurada por irme. -le sonrió y Remus sintió que podría quedarse alli toda la vida.

-Que es eso que llevas en la cabeza Rem? -se rió por la bincha de flecha y se la saco.- Necesitas un disfraz decente. Ven conmigo. -le tomó de la mano y lo guió a la habitación de las chicas.

-Pero no puedo entrar ahi, esta prohibido, Lily -frunció un poco el ceño, quedandose parado frente a las escaleras que daban a la parte perteneciente a las alumnas.

-Si, tecnicamente si, pero si yo te llevo conmigo...y con la ayuda de un poco de magia, puedes. -sonrió de lado, de forma traviesa e inteligente, y moviendo su varita , practicamente empujo a Remus escaleras arriva. El muchacho se quedó observando todo, como si fuera un mundo completamente diferente.

-E-esta todo tan ordenado...y huele a flores... -murmuro sentandose en la cama que parecia pertenecer a Lily, por el perfume que tenía la colcha color escarlata que la cubria.

-A mis compañeras y a mi nos gusta un poco limpiar y nos turnamos. Ademas, llegamos al acuerdo de que debiamos tener nuestras cosas en su lugar y eso... - Solo podía ver la espalda de la pelirroja, pues ésta buscaba en su ropero algo para vestir al hombre lobo. La espalda, cubierta por una corta capa roja que no llegaba a taparle los bien formados muslos. El castaño tragó con fuerza, otra vez sus pensamientos volando descontrolados hacia lugares que no debían.

-No te preocupes por eso Lily, no lo disfrutare aunque tenga un buen disfraz...- dijo suspirando. La chica se giró de golpe, ondeando toda su ropa peligrosamente.

-Remus Lupin! No seas tan amargado! Vamos, debe haber algo que te quede bien y logres disfrutar un poco. - se quedo pensativa, golpeteando el piso con su pie. De la nada, las mejillas de Lily se tiñieron de rojo. Remus la miró arqueando una ceja. - Lily? Estas bien? - se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Notó su sonrojo y le toco la cara con su mano fria.- Estas muy caliente! No habras levantado fiebre?

Lily se le quedó mirando mientras el muchacho colocaba sus labios en su frente para medir su temperatura.-No, fiebre no es... - sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca cuando notó la proximidad en que sus caras habian quedado. La joven tampoco se mostraba muy comoda con esa distancia. Su cara casi llegaba a tener el color de su capa, pero habia cierto brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes que le llamo la atencion al castaño.

-Ey, Remus -murmuró Lily, mirando al piso por un momento y luego al rostro de Remus.- Conoces la historia de Caperucita roja? -preguntó de forma algo sugerente a sus oidos, acentuandose aquello cuando sus manos se posaron en el pecho del muchacho, delineando el cuello de su camisa y la extensión de su corbata.

-S-si...-murmuro incomodó, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Acaso Lily estaba coqueteando con él o solo era su imaginación que le jugaba trucos maliciosos?

-Y...sabes que a Caperucita...se la quiere comer un lobo? - la pelirroja se mordió el labio cuando su mano le desajusto la corbata con disimulo.

Ahora estaba seguro. Lily intentaba seducirlo! Por Merlin! La boca del chico se secó al instante y qedó a medio abrir, sin saber bien que responder. Solo pudo asentir levemente. Su sentido comun comenzaba a nublarse. Su mano lenta y temblorosa subió por el costado del cuerpo de su amiga, resaltando sus curvas. Lily soltó un suspiro, con sus ojos todavia clavados en el nudo de la corbata ajena.

-Remus... -

-Si?...- ambos hablaban en susurros, como si alguien fuera a escucharlos allí, o rompieran aquella atmosfera íntima que se habia creado.

Lily volvió a morderse el labio. -Ya que conoces...la historia...que pensarias si... - Posó sus ojos verdes en los avellana de él y todo lo demas de perdió para ellos. Remus la beso con dulsura, pero con una pasión escondida. La pelirroja no tardó en pasar sus brazos por su cuello, para profundizar aquello. No perdió tiempo en empujarlo hacia atras, haciendo que terminara contra una pared, muy pegados el uno del otro.

Los besos pasaron a ser más intensos, inteviniendo sus lenguas en una dura batalla por dominio. Las manos de Lily buscaron quitarle el pulover gris que llevaba Remus en ese momento, mientras que él usaba las suyas de forma mas delicada y deshacía el nudo de la capa de Lily, haciendola caer hacia un costado.

-Lily...E-espera...Lils... – Remus intentaba contenerse con todas sus fuerzas. Era la chica de su amigo! Bueno, no tan literal como eso, pero James había sentido cosas por la pelirroja desde primer año, y ahora estaba en aquella situación tan particular con ella.

-Shh, Remus... –lo cayó con su dedo, y se movió de sus labios a su cuello, dandole pequeñas y poco inocentes mordidas allí. Remus se mordió el labio, intentando no gemir ante aquellas caricias, pero se le estaba haciendo realmente dificil.

"Todo es por culpa de las hormonas...las hormonas Rems..." se decía asi mismo para no sentir culpa mientras su mano se colaba por debajo de la falda de Lily y le acariciaba el muslo descubierto, levantando su pierna en el proceso y empezando una serie de presiones sugerentes contra ella. La receptora tembló entre sus brazos, soltando un sonoro jadeo contra el cuello del licántropo.

Ya no había vuelta atras. No podría detenerse despues de escucharla así. Con una fuerza que no utilizaba regularmente, la levantó en brazos. Automaticamente la pelirroja enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Los jadeos, los gemidos, la respiración agitada. Todo el ambiente se volvió mas denso en torno a ellos, más pesado, como una neblina imperceptible.

De repente, algo los hizo detenerse en seco. Se separon, con una expresión de terror en sus rostros. Miraron hacia la puerta y una de las compañeras de cuarto de Lily los estaba mirando atónita, con la boca semi abierta. Ésta salió corriendo en dirección a la sala común, aún vacía.

-R-rayos!- Remus se acomodó la cremayera del pantalón y salió corriendo con toda la velocidad que le daban las piernas. –Fermaport! –gritó, empuñando su varita contra la puerta justo antes que la chica lograra escapar. –P-perdón, pero no puedo dejarte ir!

La chica, aterrorizada por toda la situación, apuntó a Remus con su varita. –Petrificus Totalus! – una voz mas aguda, proveniente de las escaleras tiró el hechizo y dejo paralizada a la gryffindor.

-Lily...-miró a su amiga, aun algo agitado por la corrida repentina.-Q-qué haremos con ella? No podemos dejar que vaya y cuente lo que paso. – la pobre muchacha petrificada los miraba asustada.

-No se...Por que no buscamos en el libro de hechizos. Debe haber alguno para hacer olvidar cosas especificas. – el castaño asintió y entre los dos encontraron uno que les ayudara.

-Perdón. No te preocupes, no saldras lastimada- dijo con amabilidad el hombre lobo, apuntando con su varita justo en la frente de la joven- Obliviate. –un hilo blanco salió de la mente de la compañera de Lily y luego se quedó mirando el techo, como atontada.

-No recordará nada, mejor vamonos antes de que alguien mas venga. – Así, salieron a los desiertos pasillos de la torre Gryffindor, hacia el barullo del Gran Salón, tomandos de la mano. Antes de llegar a donde se encontraban todos, Lily le robó un pequeño beso a Remus, el cual se sonrojo, y separándose con cautela entraron en aquel bullicioso lugar.

-Donde estaban? Solo faltaban ustedes para ver el gran espectáculo! –dijo un entusiasmado Sirius, con esa sonrisa traviesa que lo caracterizaba. Movió su varita,lanzando un petardode color naranja como señal. James desde la otra punta del Salón, asintióe hizo lo mismo con su varita. Del cielo artificial del salón empezaron a salir miles de objetos para travesuras, coetes, fuegos de artificio, caramelos, todo cayendo en las cabezas de los alumnos.

Los merodeadores junto con Lily se hecharon a reír divertidos por el espectáculo. Remus y Lily se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Creo que...el obliviate fue el condimento final para tener una buena noche, no Remus? –susurró la pelirroja contra el oído del licano, soltando una risita mientras el pobre chico se sonrojaba notoriamente.


End file.
